The invention relates to a valve arrangement for a fluidic supply of a fluid load, with several main valves which are connected, with fluidic communication, to respectively assigned fluid ports and which are designed for influencing fluid flows at the fluid ports, wherein the fluid ports are located at least partly on a connection face of a base body, and with electrically controllable pilot valves which are designed for fluidic control of the main valves.
DE 10 2009 023 706 A2 discloses a pneumatic position controller with an operating element and a valve unit acting on the former, comprising two piezo-pneumatic valves coupled together, with a signal input for an electrical control signal, and also a supply inlet which may be connected to a pressurised gas supply and an operating outlet connected to the pneumatic operating element plus a venting outlet for the operating medium. At the same time each of the valves has a valve casing with a hollow mounting space and a function-specific valve insert which may be inserted therein with sealing and which has a switch unit subject to a through flow. The valve insert and the valve body acting in conjunction with it are provided on the switch unit. Flow passages arranged in the valve casing lead into the assigned hollow mounting space in such a way that, with an identical valve casing, different functional characteristics of the valve concerned may be obtained by replacing the valve insert.